random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitzi Mozzarella
Mitzi Mozzarella (born April 9, 1970) is an American musician, rapper, and professional clown. Born in Miami, Florida, at age 13 she performed with the Rock-afire Explosion on their first album, Gee, Our First Album, and became a steady member of the group. The band began worrying about her after she was diagnosed with AIDS in 1996; leading to her releasing her first solo album, a rap album named Bi-Lady. History Mitzi was born in April 1970 to Mini Mozzarella, a popular local nightclub singer of Israeli, Lebanese, and Persian descent, and Robert Mozzarella, a firefighter of Spanish, Japanese, and Hungarian descent, at Mercy Hospital in Miami, Florida. When Mitzi was two years old, her mother taught her to sing "Echad Mi Yodea". She was singing at the age of six onstage on local fairgrounds in Florida. She sang occasionally on radio and television and was invited to audition when a talent show came to town. When she was 12 and had just left Southwood Middle School, she had acquired a 1965 Crucianelli Spazial electric guitar and, to tape her music, purchased a top loading stereo cassette deck with money earned from selling lemonade in the parking lot of a local K-Mart. She quietly came out as bisexual to Beach Bear in 1984, becoming the first member of the band to do so. She graduated from Beverly Hills High School in 1990, despite feeling "overworked" and trying to commit suicide twice from her feelings from going to school. In 1992, she became a spokeswoman for Jolt Cola, and nationally televised commercials featured her performing "It's Jolt!" and stating the commercials' tagline: "Jolt. It's the better tasting soft drink." (Later, the slogan became, "Jolt is extreme!") In 1996, she was tested positive for HIV/AIDS at Scripps Mercy Hospital in San Diego, California. Her lover, Helen Henny the 3rd, believed she had given Mitzi the disease, and began struggling with her depression, attempting suicide thrice. Meanwhile, Mitzi, who had a keen interest in rap culture, released her first solo album, with a backing track played on a Simmons SDS-V drumkit played by Dook LaRue and a Electronic Dream Plant (EDP) Wasp synthesizer played by herself and recorded on her childhood cassette deck, and sold through P.S.H.M.S. Industries, a Polymer imprint. The album, named Bi-Lady, sold 120,000,000 copies, which lead to her having a 18-night residency at New York music venue CBGB. Mitzi graduated from San Jose City College in 1998 with a degree in the performing arts. Mitzi became a lesbian in 2016. When asked about the change in sexual orientation, she stated "I don't fuck men anymore, so why should I be bisexual?" Personal life Mitzi and Helen Henny the 3rd, who had been dating since 1992, married in 2013 at the Belly Up Tavern in Solana Beach, shortly after California Proposition 8 was abolished. The two live in Twentynine Palms, California. Mitzi states that, due to her carrying of AIDS, she has to use female condoms during sexual intercourse and take antiretroviral drugs. Mitzi is Jewish. In a interview with Albany, New York local TV show The Jewish View she stated "I'm way too Jewish at times, and for some reason my brain thinks Zionism does not exist." Category:People